


The Same League

by gosalynmallard



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, also if you don't like trans girl lynn than please fuck off, here have this instead of garbage ships, she is very trans and i will fight to protect her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosalynmallard/pseuds/gosalynmallard
Summary: A girl from Cleveland moves to Royal Woods and joins Lynn's baseball team. Lynn then tries to catch her eye, thinking that the girl is too cool for her. But eventually they both realize that they're in the same league in areas other than baseball.





	

The coach blew his whistle. "Settle down, kids! We have a new player and she can't introduce herself if you all don't shut your pieholes." Various conversations came to a halt as he spoke. "This is Macy, and she's in seventh grade like some of you."

A lanky girl emerged from behind him. She had a red pixie cut, dimples scattered across her face, and dark blue eyes. She seemed to be embarrassed to be around so many people. "Um, hi."

"Her voice is so deep, am I right?" Lynn heard a boy whisper to another.

Lynn turned and stared at the boys, who were behind her. "Jackson, you remember what happened when you said that about me, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Jackson lied.

"I gave you a wedgie so bad that you couldn't walk too well for a few days. Macy's new here, so cut her some slack." Lynn said. She had no idea why she felt obligated to defend Macy. Maybe it was connected to the fact Lynn's heart bounced in her chest at the sight of her.

Macy gave a shy little smile when Lynn turned back around.

"So Macy, where ya from? What made you move to Royal Woods?" The coach asked.

She twiddled her thumbs. "I-I'm from Cleveland. Uh, my dad got a job here in Royal Woods so we moved here."

"That's nice. I've always wanted to go to Cleveland."

"It smells bad there. So much factory smoke."

The coach shrugged. "Hey, they've got a stadium. I don't care if it smells like horse manure there."

* * *

After the coach went over a few announcements, the team got ready to practice. Lynn was playing offense, and was the third to bat.

The first two batters, David & Jackson, both got out before they could make it to first base. Lynn walked up to home plate and gave the ground a few pats with the bat as usual. The pitcher had a good arm, but Lynn's reflexes were always sharp. When the ball was thrown and got in hitting range, Lynn whacked the ball into center field. She ran to first base in a matter of seconds. Lynn could see Macy, who was on second base, from where she was standing. Macy was smiling at her yet again. This time she looked a bit happier. It might've just been the dimples that were fooling Lynn, but she seemed to be blushing.

"Hi." Lynn mouthed, waving to the girl. She was hoping she didn't look like a doofus.

Macy waved back, and suddenly stopped in her tracks. Lynn hadn't realized at that point that the next batter was running to first base, so she started to run awkwardly before they'd bump into each other.

Unfortunately for Lynn, she fell when she got to second base. Before she had time to get herself focused, she felt a hand touch her own, and was lifted back up.

"You weren't focusing, were ya?" It was Macy that lifted her up.

Lynn gave an embarrassed laugh. "I wasn't."

She gave a dreamy smile. "I bet you're not normally like that."

"What makes you say that?" Lynn asked.

"Word on the team is that you're the greatest player." Macy said.

Lynn blushed. "You're too nice."

* * *

 

"How was practice, honey?" Mrs. Loud asked her daughter as she entered the car.

"It was great." Lynn couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey, Lynn." Lincoln said from two seats away.

"Oh, hey Lincoln. What'd you do today?"

Lincoln smirked. "Mom took me to the comic store. I got the newest Ace Savvy comic. So, did anything  _interesting_ happen today?"

"The team's got a new player. Her name's Macy and she moved here from Cleveland. She's really good." The girl wasn't aware that she was blushing yet again.

"Did you get to, I don't know, talk to her?"

Lynn giggled as she remembered the events of the day. "Yeah. She thinks I'm the greatest player on the team."

Lincoln didn't say anything in response, but his smirk grew larger.

"Why the smug face?"

"I know what this is about, Lynn. You've got a crush!"

She turned away so Lincoln wouldn't see her look of embarrassment. "Okay, you got me. Just don't tell the others, okay?"

"Can I tell Clyde?"

Lynn scoffed. "Of course not, you dingus."


End file.
